A wolf's mate
by yume girl 91
Summary: When Stark's Alpha-wolf instincts lead him to search for a mate...a most unlikely person-er-Strawberry is chosen. StarkIchi
1. Chapter 1

"I want to mate with you."

Those six little words, Ichigo Kurosaki never expected to hear coming from the tree branch above his head as he was walking home alone from school-the rest of the gang had gone ahead leaving him to some much-needed quiet and also leaving him susceptible to attacks from perverts. But no, little berry- boy could take care of himself...right? Maybe not.

"What the--"

Leaves rustled and agilely a large man leaped down cat-like to the sidewalk in front of him.

"FUCK?!" Ichigo started back as the man straightened, hooded slate eyes blinking upward at him. "Such language," a frown touched the man's lips, his hand rose absently scratching at the broken bone jaw adorning his throat and collar area. "You--You're an--an ARRANCAR!!!" Frantically, Ichigo dug in his back pocket for his soul badge only to find it not there.

"Looking for this?" The Arrancar questioned indolently, holding up between two white gloved fingers the very item Ichigo had been searching for. "Damn it!" not thinking like always, Ichigo dove for it only to collide into a hard chest and a pair of strong arms that had suddenly entrapped him. Instantly, he tried lifting his fists to beat at his captor, but soon found it was like trying to move a brick wall, he was that solid! The Arrancar chuckled lowly, hot snuffling breaths tracing a line across Ichigo's cheek and upward into his hair.

"Mm... you smell so good..."

Despite himself, Ichigo felt his face heat up and struggled all the more because of it.

"Let-go-of-me-you Bastard!!!" Ichigo ground out. The Arrancar sighed deeply, finding his prey-er-chosen mate making _him_ expend more energy than he usually did. "Don't struggle," he cooed in what he hoped was a soothing voice to the lithe human boy. He was rewarded by a sharp jab to the shin.

"Ouch." Then a flicker of worry passed through his eyes at Ichigo's howl of pain. "Are you...okay?" The Arrancar hesitated, unsure of his use of words. Ichigo snarled something unintelligibly and attempted to head butt him. _Which_, the Arrancar thought detachedly a moment later absolutely unaffected from the Strawberry's attack, _wasn't a very nice thing to do_. It was something Grimmjow might try if ever in the position Ichigo was in now.

Stark smiled lazily. _Ichigo Kurosaki. Just thinking the boy's name made him smile. _At least until owner of said name, managed to get past his relaxed defenses and _nearly_ kneed Stark in the groin. Frowning faintly, a swift chop to the back of the boy's neck had him unconscious within seconds of discovering what all his little squirming had_ done_ to the Arrancar.

Stark sighed deeply again, easily hefting Ichigo's inert body into his arms bridal-style, but not before brushing aside his orange bangs tenderly, impressing a soft kiss upon his furrowed brow. The Strawberry mumbled something, making a face.

_How cute...he even scowled in his sleep! _

Stark sighed contentedly, unconsciously cradling his mate closer.

_He had chosen well._

:) To be c:ontinued c:

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

Note: Thanks for reading.

No flames, stupid comments (you know what I mean!) Or idiotic spammers!

Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_A bad dream. Yeah that's what it had to be_...Ichigo thought, burying his face deeper into what-felt-like his pillow._ It was __too __squishy to be anything else_...or was it? The Strawberry frowned, considering the last statement. _Soft_, his hand curved against the surface he rested his head on. His pillow was soft...but--

Pillows didn't have voices that sounded a lot like Arrancars that had happened to say they-wanted-to-mate-with-him.

"Morning, love."

Fingers slid through his hair, caressingly. Ichigo's eyes shot open, with a sudden scream of fright, he scrambled out of the Arrancar's large lap-effectively falling backward off the bed. Sleepy-looking slate gray eyes that he remembered from his nightmare, peered with some concern at his current position--legs spread eagled, back to the floor, head rising with a grunt.

"_Already_?"

There was something in that tone, that he knew he didn't like.

"Wha--"

The bed creaked, the mattress sagging as the Arrancar got on all fours, stalking slowly to the edge with a predatory gleam in his silver eyes. Ichigo back crawled, his palms slick on the cold tile. The Arrancar paused in his slow advance, cocking his head to the side, his voice growing husky, "you look so damn sexy right now..."

_Did everything this guy say have to sound like a come-on?!_

"Stop that!" he barked without half thinking the effect it might have on the potentially dangerous Arrancar. A dark brow rose quizzically, "why, when it's the truth?"

Ichigo blushed to the roots of his hair, "b-but I--I'm a--"

"We're both males." The Arrancar nodded then rolled his powerfully built shoulders, shrugging, "so?"

"What do you mean--_so_?! Don't you _care_?!"

Stark thought a moment then shook his head, "nope."

_This guy_...

The Arrancar suddenly tensed.

.._.is_...

And sprung upon him like a hunter capturing prey.

Almost immediately, arms snaked around him, pulling him into an upright position, lips that had been inches away were now sucking, nipping a wet trail along his jaw line. Ichigo squirmed, trying to avert his face from the Arrancar's assault only to the detriment of his throat when a long wet tongue lapped a sensuous line across his skin. Ichigo groaned, the sound leaving his parted lips. Pleased, Stark urged the buttons from his shirt apart, moving lower to tweak one of the Strawberry's firming nipples, the other slid across his teeth into his mouth. Ichigo gasped at the new sensation, arching his back as spasms of pleasure rocked his body.

Then _something_ hard rubbed against his leg.

Something insistent, large and very_ male_.

He paused mid-moan, reality crashing down on him, "get offa me!"

Bemused more than angry at being rebuffed, Stark watched _his_ Strawberry shift away at his touch. He smiled slightly, gently guiding Ichigo's chin around to meet him, "what's wrong?" The boy scowled, jerking his head out of Stark's grasp. Fortunately for his mate, Stark had some patience, "tell me...please," he accompanied the request by a slight nuzzle against Ichigo's cheek.

The Strawberry reddened, muttering, "I'm not gay."

Stark's eyes rolled slightly to the ceiling, "Oh Gods, not this again--"

Ichigo's color began to rise, "yes, this again! I'm a guy-you're a guy! We both have dicks--"

"You have a very nice dick at that," Stark mused, his hand having crept between Ichigo's legs and was molesting the Strawberry's crotch. His face became bright red even so already feeling the strain of his balls tightening in response to the Arrancar's slow ministrations. "S-Stop t-that.." Ichigo began, a tremor in his voice.

Stark stared deeply into his eyes, continuing his absent stroking, "are you sure you truly want me to stop?" Ichigo shuddered at the low smoky tone in which he spoke, but nodded shakily.

_Yes, it felt good._

_No, he didn't want to get a hand-job by one of Aizen's minions...but..._

"That's not what your dick says."

_Damn. He had noticed! _

"N-never mind what my dick says," Ichigo felt himself rising admirably to the occasion and cursed his raging hormones. "Just please--"

"Who cares what either of your dicks SAYS?!!"

The door had banged open to the violent hand of a scowling midget of an Arrancar. "Stark!" she immediately snarled, her one eye roaming over the room with an infuriated glare seeking out the one holding Ichigo captive."Get your lazy butt out of here, there's a meeting and all the Espada are required to attend!"

Stark yawned, "yeah, yeah. Just tell them I'm sleepin'--"

"I will most certainly NOT! Just to let you play around with your--"

"Mate." Stark corrected calmly. Ichigo was amazed that he could speak so nonchalant about the matter considering the current position they were in--

And _his_ problem.

"Anytime now?!" The short Arrancar barked, having only rolled her eye once at the term: _mate_. Stark sighed, swooping Ichigo into his arms like the Strawberry weighed nothing and walking the few steps to the bed to deposit him down, struggling and kicking or not.

"I'll be back soon--"

Ichigo squirmed away from the soft lips that kissed the corner of his mouth instead of dead center.

"--remember. Don't leave this room." Then lower so that Lilynette wouldn't hear and tease him mercilessly about it later, Stark whispered into his ear, "don't worry, we'll continue where we left off, _love_."

His dick gave an interested twitch at the promise and he huffed, yelling angrily at the empty room, "and don't call me _love_!"

They had left already.

Leaving him with a neglected, growing-painful hard on.

~To be continued~

AN: Yeah, Stark's slightly perverted here. ;) You know you like it when he's aggressive. ;) Ichi's lucky, Stark hasn't fallen asleep yet...teehee.

Thanks for reading.

Flames will be used to heat the stove--stupid comments and spammers included.

Please review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember...don't leave this room_.

Bastard. Ichigo fumed at the memory, his legs pressing together, trying to ignore the bulge sticking out the front of his pants. _What was the deal with the guy anyway?! He didn't CARE they were both guys!? _He twisted from side to side, getting no relief for his little problem-that wasn't so_ little_ anymore. Unless... his amber eyes slanted upward, hand snaking out to capture one of the large fluffy-looking pillows piled mountain high against the headboard. _Guess someone liked their sleep..._

He hoped the Arrancar wouldn't mind--then tossed that thought aside.

_Screw him!_ Ichigo slipped the pillow between his legs, grinding against it furiously_. It was that guy's fault he was in this state! Not finish--wait!_ Inwardly the Strawberry groaned, rubbing his palm over his eyes. _Did he just think that Arrancar should've stayed and finished--but then--no!_

"Ugh!" he groaned in frustration.

He wasn't gay and yet why was he thinking of _silvery gray eyes slitted in lust_...and that was most certainly not a shiver that went down his spine either!

_Oh, hell with it! _

The pillow wasn't working, it was only adding more fuel to the fire so to speak. Ichigo refused to even think it had been the recollection of that Arrancar that had gotten him so hot and bothered.

Certainly, he hoped as he clambered from the bed awkwardly, his erection having grown increasingly more painful by the second--that the small door to the left lead to a connecting bathroom. Walking around the enemy encampment in such a state was just asking for trouble. And he was damned if he was going to touch himself in that room--he didn't want that stormy-gray-eyed Arrancar walking in on him doing something so--He had to shut off his mental chatter. The image it conjured up wasn't as unpleasant as he would've liked it to have been.

Grumbling under his breath, the Strawberry kicked the door closed, finding himself indeed to be in a rather spacious bathroom. He couldn't help but think that whoever it was that had captured him and brought him here-_and_ _molested him_ let's not forget-was someone of pretty high-standing in Aizen's army.

Which was surprising since the Arrancar had come off as being lazy to him.

_Ah well_, the zipper slid down easily on the razor-edge track, his tan pants dropping to his knees, black boxers along with them. His erection free of its confines, sprung forward proudly as hard as could be. _Appearances could be deceiving_. He fingered the slit of his cock, pre-cum dribbling out. Another quick glance around and he had ascertained there were towels. Good...he had a feeling he was going to need a long cold shower after this.

His self-induced moans soon spilled out of the thin walls of the bathroom and into the bedroom, the door to the bedroom and finally out into the hallway, where it attracted a most unpleasant sort of voyeur to the inside of the aforementioned rooms.

After all...our little berry-boy did forget to lock the bathroom door behind him...

~*~

_His eyes_...Stark smiled faintly behind the cover of his hand propping up his chin, elbow balanced on the edge of the table. _His scowl_..._so adorable!_ He sighed quietly, _his little berry was even sexier when angry, and the best part...he didn't even know it!_

_Of course...there still was that little problem of_---

Aizen was spouting idealistic garbage that Ulquiorra to his left, seemed to be drinking in with a fervent gleam in his emerald eye. Grimmjow-was being well--Grimmjow and rolling his eyes every few seconds not so discreetly that Halibel didn't notice. The Tercera was always a quiet one; something the Quinta--hold on...

His attention snapped to the empty seat to the caramel-skinned female's right. "Where is Nnoitora?"

Tosen stood on manners, a fact that irritated most of his comrades and now him mildly. "Lord Aizen is speaking!" the ex Soulreaper hissed. The surprise at being interrupted etched itself into a fine line on Aizen's brow then was smoothed over, his smile indulgent to Stark, "it's alright, Kaname. I'll overlook this once, Stark, I believe you asked about Nnoitora's vacant seat at this meeting?"

Stark nodded mutely, wishing the man would hurry up and answer.

"His Fraccion Tesla came to me before the meeting, begging pardon for his master's absence--"

A suspicion entered his thoughts, "did he say why?"

"No, he didn't. I must admit that--"

"Excuse me," Stark muttered, standing up quickly, he saw red. Again, Tosen's hand slid along the hilt of his Zanpaku-to in warning. Aizen motioned for him to stop, "you may go, Stark." A smile played on his lips; Stark was already halfway to the doors.

"But perhaps in the future... you should stay awake during meetings, my Primera." Aizen finished softly.

~To be continued~

Note: thanks to Ramecupmiso for the title! :D

Thanks for reading :)

No flames-idiotic spammers-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
